


The Hex House

by cullens_pet



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella had a bad feeling about it. She knew that they shouldn't have gone to the Cullen's haunted house. Little did she know how bad things were going to get..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hex House

Disclaimer: I don't own the realm of Twilight. :( Although I really wish I did. It all belongs to S. Meyer. I make no money from this story.

The Hex House

"Seriously, Jessica?" Bella looked at her friend incredulously. "You really want to go to the Hex House?"

"Well, yeah! It'll be fun. Besides," she cast her eyes furtively across the room toward a group of guys in the corner. "No one's ever been inside the Cullen mansion. Aren't you curious?"

Bella looked at her friend dubiously. "Not enough that I want to go to some silly haunted house that they're hosting. How do we know that they're not axe murderers or something?"

"Come on, Bells," Rene said as she joined the table. "You're always such a stick in the mud. Live a little. Act your age for once."

Bella glared at her friend. Renesmee Dwyer was her name although she preferred Rene. She had a body that most girls would kill to have, shiny chocolate colored hair, and warm cinnamon brown eyes.

"Act my age?" Bella scoffed. "Someone has to be the voice of reason around here. Besides, even if we do go, it's not what the house would really look like. It'll be all dressed up as a spook house."

"Who says we're going just to see their house," Rose interjected as she sat her bag on the floor. Rose was model tall with golden blond hair and bright, blue eyes. In a word, she was gorgeous. "I could care less about the house, personally. That's some serious man-candy sitting over there."

"Rosalie…" Bella hissed, her face flushing in embarrassment. "What if they hear you?"

"Please," she returned. "They can't hear me all the way across this noisy cafeteria. And even if they did, so what? It's true."

Bella turned her face away as one of the Cullen boys gazed across the room at her. She got the distinct impression that he could hear their conversation.

Edward was his name. He was good looking. They all were. He was different though. He had a strong jaw line, a straight aquiline nose, and tousled copper colored hair. It was probably the most unusual shade of red-brown that she'd ever seen. She shared one class with him, Biology. Despite his good looks, she'd always got the impression that there was something a bit off about him.

"What are we talking about?" Alice asked as she flounced into her seat next to Bella. Alice was her best friend. She was short with small, delicate features. She had short, spiky black hair and was elfin in appearance. She was utterly adorable.

"The Cullen's haunted house," Rene answered as she filed her nails. "Everyone wants to go but Bella."

Alice squealed with excitement and turned excitedly to face her. "Oh, you have to go Bella. It'll be so much fun!"

"I just," she looked up and locked eyes with Edward Cullen once more. He didn't even have the shame to turn away when she caught him staring at her. She bit her lip before continuing quietly. "I just have a bad feeling about it. That's all."

"Nonsense," Alice declared. "It's only a haunted house. It's just for fun. What could happen?"

Heidi and Esme finally joined the group rounding out the table. Heidi was Rosalie's twin and just as gorgeous as her sister. Esme was classically beautiful. She looked like one of those pin-up girls from the sixties.

"Sorry guys," Heidi apologized. "Mr. Banner held us up after class. He is such a pervert!"

Esme nodded, flinging her honey colored hair over her shoulder. "I swear, if he drops one more thing and tries to look up my skirt…"

"Maybe if you didn't wear your skirt so short Esme, Banner wouldn't be so tempted," Alice teased.

"Shut up, Alice," Esme growled. "Just because I advertise the goods doesn't mean he has to window shop."

Heidi laughed suddenly. "Please, Esme! You know you enjoy the attention!"

"Not from old perverts!" Esme hissed in return. "Now, I wouldn't mind a little attention from Carlisle Cullen."

"Which was what we were discussing," Alice interjected smoothly. "The Cullen's are hosting a haunted house at their mansion called the Hex House. We all want to go except for Bella."

Both girls squealed with excitement before rounding on Bella. "Why not?" Heidi asked. "It'll be the most talked about event of the year. You have to go."

Bella looked around the table at her friends who were all staring expectantly at her. "Jesus, guys, put me on the spot or something. I mean," Bella lowered her voice again. She couldn't shake the feeling that Edward could hear her. He was still staring at her from across the crowded lunchroom. "No one knows anything about them. They don't date. They don't have friends outside of themselves. They don't have girlfriends."

"Exactly why we should go," Jessica declared. "They don't have girlfriends. That means they're on the market."

"Damn right," Rosalie agreed. "I've had my eye on Emmett for over a year."

"You can have Emmett as long as I can have Jasper," Alice chirped.

"You guys are unbelievable," Bella said in exasperation. "You can't call them like they're the front seat of your mom's minivan!"

"Sure we can, Bella," Heidi answered. "I know you've had your eye on Edward."

"I have not!" Bella answered indignantly.

"Admit it, Bella," Rose chimed in with her sister. "You think Edward is hot."

Bella stared at Rose, her cheeks flushing. "Okay, I'll admit he's attractive but that doesn't negate the fact that the Cullen's give me the creeps. I mean, have you ever seen them eat?"

"So, what of it?" Rose argued. "Maybe they don't like cafeteria school food. How many of us are eating?"

"Alright, Rose. Point taken," Bella conceded. "But you have to admit there is something different about them."

"Of course they're different," Esme scoffed. "Those boys are hot; they're at the top of the food chain compared to some of the trolls that run around Forks."

"Come on, Bella," Alice pleaded. "You're my best friend. You have to come."

Bella stared at her best friend. Dammit! She was even giving her the puppy-dog eyes. Alice knew she couldn't resist her sad eyes.

"Alright," Bella huffed. "I'll go! But I'm stating for the record right now that this is a really bad idea."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "You won't regret it Bella. It'll be fun. I promise."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Bella picked up her bag and headed to Biology after telling her friends goodbye. She was the only one that went to this side of campus this period. She felt unsettled as she walked down the hall to her class. She could feel Edward's gaze haunting her even now. She glanced behind her but didn't see him amongst the throng of students behind her.

Choosing to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, she continued on toward class. She took her seat at her usual table. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Edward Cullen sat his things down and took the seat beside her. After the stare fest in the cafeteria, she was kind of expecting it.

She tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner's lecture but she kept feeling his eyes on her throughout class. It was very unsettling. They've shared this class for a few months and this was the first time that he'd ever looked twice at her. Her suspicions that he had indeed heard part of their lunchtime conversation intensified.

The teacher concluded his lecture and then passed out worksheets. Bella sighed quietly to herself. She hated busywork. She began filling in the answers, trying to ignore the creepy Adonis sitting next to her. She almost jumped off her stool when he spoke.

"So," he whispered. "I heard that you and your friends are going to come to the Hex House."

Bella righted herself and turned slightly toward him to answer. She felt like deer caught in a pair of headlights. He was even better looking up close. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. She filled in another answer to buy some time. "Um, yeah. I think so," she said. She swung her gaze back to him and narrowed her eyes as she regarded him suspiciously. "How'd you know about that?"

He smiled a charmingly crooked half grin. "I overheard the Hale sisters in the hallway. They were rather excited."

His implication was clear. Rosalie and Heidi had been loud. But she didn't buy that explanation for a minute. Their class was on the other side of campus. How could he hear them in the hallway if they were on the other side of the school?

She smiled brightly knowing that it probably looked forced. "Right, well you know Rose and Heidi, always gossiping about something. But I'm not totally sure I'm going to go yet," she said dismissively.

His hand touched her arm and she tensed, turning to face him again. He was so cold; she could feel it seeping through the fabric of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, but you have to come Bella," he replied quietly as he slipped his hand to her thigh and squeezed. "It's going to be killer."

Bella brushed his hand away. "That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled under her breath. She packed her things quickly, hiding her blush with her hair. She was so embarrassed. Who did he think he was? He'd practically groped her in the middle of class.

The bell rang and she tore out of class before he could say anything else. She wasn't sure before but now she was positive that there was something wrong with the Cullen's.

…~~~***~~~…

Bella exited the school after her gym class holding her head. She wasn't the most coordinated person on a normal day. And today had been anything but normal. She was rather frazzled and as a consequence she'd been hit in the head no less than three times by a volleyball.

She groaned when she saw Alice leaning against her truck. This day just got better and better. The little pixie was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So…," she chirped expectantly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "So…"

Alice huffed and stomped her foot. "Don't play coy with me, Isabella Swan. I heard about Biology class! Spill it!"

Bella looked at her friend shocked. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Lauren Mallory," Alice answered smugly. "She was pissed off all sixth hour, ranting over how much prettier she is and why Edward was even talking to you."

"Great," Bella growled. "The bitch queen will have all sorts of rumors flying around by this time tomorrow."

"Cheer up," Alice soothed. "It won't be the first time Lauren has spread lies. If anything, it backfired on her the last time and made you more popular with the boys."

"Whatever, Alice," Bella parried. "You know that I don't like the attention."

Alice giggled before she dropped her voice to whisper conspiratorially, "So, what happened in Biology that got her all worked up?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably as she felt his scorching gaze lingering on her. Looking around furtively, she caught sight of two of the Cullen boys on the other side of the parking lot. One of them was Edward. His bronze colored hair was unmistakable. The other might have been Jasper but she couldn't be sure.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go," Bella stated as she turned back toward her friend. "I'll give you a lift. We can talk in the car."

Bella got in her truck and turned the key.

Nothing.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered. "Not now." She tried it again.

Nothing. No click, no engine noise, it was just nothing.

"Fuck," she cursed. "This day just couldn't get any worse."

Alice was looking at her, her eyes wide open in shock. Bella didn't cuss very often. But this situation warranted cussing. Bella glanced in her rearview mirror and saw that both Cullen's were heading their way.

Bella leaned back and tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't know what they wanted. She'd had enough encounters today to last a lifetime. She jumped as Edward rapped on the window. She rolled it down and tried to smile. She was sure that it looked more like a grimace.

"Car problems?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes," she answered awkwardly. "Something like that."

"Well," Jasper cut in critically. "It's not surprising really, considering its age."

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed indignantly. "Don't knock my truck. I happen to like it."

"No offense meant," he said as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"You know, he's kind of right, Bella," Alice cut in.

"Not helping," Bella hissed quietly.

Bella turned back toward the Cullen's. "It's not that big of a deal. I was just going to call my dad for a ride. He'll come pick us up."

"Nonsense," Edward answered smoothly. "We can take you home. I mean, we're already here."

Bella exchanged a look with Alice. "Well, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer…."

"I insist," Edward interjected and opened her door. "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave two ladies such as yourselves stranded in a parking lot."

Bella exchanged another look with Alice before reluctantly agreeing. "Alright. I'm just going to call my dad and let him know about my truck."

She rolled up her window and grabbed her phone, dialing the number as she climbed out of her truck. She walked along beside Alice in front of the Cullen's, shuddering when she felt a cold hand on the small of her back. She raised her eyebrow when Edward opened the car door for her.

"Thank you," she said just as Charlie answered the phone.

"Thank you for what?" he asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"I was talking to someone else. Dad, my truck broke down. It wouldn't start after school."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. "I'm at La Push. I could be there in twenty…"

"No, Dad," Bella interrupted as the car started moving. "Edward and Jasper Cullen are giving Alice and I a ride to the house."

She was so happy that he asked. She felt better knowing that her dad knew who she was with. She hoped that it would be enough to keep the two guys in the front from doing something untoward.

"Oh," he answered. "The Cullen boys, huh?"

"Yes, Dad. You're too cute," Bella joked. "I'll see you for dinner."

"Alright, Bells. I'll have Ernie swing by and pick up your truck."

"Ok, Dad. See you in a bit."

Bella ended the call. She noticed Edward staring at her in the rearview mirror, a frown on his lips. "He's a bit over-protective," she explained. "Since he's the police chief and all."

Edward didn't answer. Instead, Jasper twisted around in his seat to face them. "So, I heard you ladies will be attending our Hex House this year?"

"Well, news certainly travels fast," Bella remarked dryly. "But, yes. I believe we are."

"Good," he drawled. "We're all in charge of our own room. I'm going to be the Phantom of the Opera and Eddie here is going to be a vampire."

"Jasper," Edward said warningly.

"Oh, right," he said looking thoroughly chastised. "I'm not supposed to give away the surprise."

"Why haven't you done a haunted house before?" Alice asked curiously. "I mean, why now all of a sudden?"

Bella was rather keen to hear the answer to that herself. She'd been wondering the same thing.

"Our adoptive father," Jasper explained. "He goes through phases where he has different hobbies. This year, he wanted to do a haunted house."

"And we're here," Edward interrupted.

Now, Bella was thoroughly disturbed. She'd never told Edward where she lived. She decided to call him on it.

"How'd you know where I live?" she asked accusingly.

"Come on, Bella," he replied. "Forks isn't exactly the biggest town. Don't you know where I live?"

Bella gazed at him defiantly as Alice and Jasper both watched their exchange with interest. "Well, yes. But that's different!" she protested. "You live in the biggest house in town. And you didn't grow up here; it makes you and your brothers a source of interest."

Edward grinned crookedly at her in the mirror. "So, my brothers and I are a source of interest, are we?"

Bella flushed and then glared at him when he had the audacity to wink at her. "Whatever," she muttered. "Thank you for the ride. Let's go, Alice."

"We can give Alice a lift to her house," Jasper said. "We don't mind."

Alice almost answered before Bella squeezed her hand. She shook her head slightly, trying to convey that she didn't think she should leave alone with the Cullen's. Thank goodness Alice could read her so well.

"No, thanks anyway," she said. "Bella and I have to work on out history project."

"Suit yourself," Jasper returned.

"We'll see you ladies tomorrow," Edward purred.

Bella got out of the car followed by Alice. She waited until they were out of sight before reaching under the eave to retrieve her key. She unlocked the door and let them inside. She turned around immediately and relocked the door.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Alice huffed impatiently.

Bella sighed. "Hold your horses, Alice." She glanced out the window just to reassure herself that the Cullen's were really gone. Satisfied, she moved into the kitchen to start dinner. She pulled a couple pots out of the cupboard and set them on the stove.

"You asked about Biology," she stated as she pulled noodles and sauce out of the pantry. "Well, Edward sat next to me in class. He said he'd heard that we were going to the Hex House."

"How'd he hear about that?" Alice asked. "We'd only just decided to go at lunch."

"I know. I asked him that same question," Bella remarked as she set the water on the stove to boil. She turned and faced Alice. "He said that he'd overheard Heidi and Rose talking about it in the hallway. I don't believe him. Firstly, Rose and Heidi have gym after lunch and it's on the other side of the school. Secondly, I'm almost positive that he was following me in the hallway."

"So, how else could he have known?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Bella admitted. "I think he might have heard at lunch."

"You really think so?" Alice questioned. "You think he could hear us across the room above all the noise. That's a little far-fetched."

"I don't know, Alice. Not everything is so cut and dry. There are plenty of things in this world that can't be explained. I mean, how did I know about Harry Clearwater's heart attack before he had it? Maybe he can read minds or something."

"P'shaw," Alice giggled. "You've been watching too much of the Sci-Fi channel."

"Haha… very funny, Alice," Bella glared at her friend. "You think this is all a big joke but I'm telling you that there is something not right with them. I can't put my finger on it but something about them just doesn't add up."

Bella added the noodles to the boiling water and put the sauce in the other pan as she ran everything she knew about them through her mind. It wasn't much at all. Not enough to incriminate them in anything.

"He touched me, you know," she blurted suddenly. "During Biology. He was cold. Like freezing cold. I could feel it through my shirt. And he grabbed my thigh! Creep!"

Alice jumped up and down squealing. "Yay! Edward Cullen digs you. No wonder Lauren was so pissed!"

Bella looked at her friend incredulously. "Alice! Didn't you hear anything I said? He gives me the creeps!"

"So, his fingers are a little cold," Alice scoffed. "The rest of him could probably warm you up in no time. You have to admit it. That boy is smokin' hot."

"Whatever, Alice" Bella said completely exasperated. Alice was too star-struck on the Cullen brother's good looks to take her seriously. She couldn't shake the sense of foreboding. She just hoped that she was wrong this time.

…~~~***~~~…

Over the next few weeks, Edward's behavior grew more and more disturbing. It seemed like everywhere she was, he was. He'd taken to sitting next to her daily during Biology. She could feel the weight of his stare in the cafeteria. It didn't help that she blushed every time she caught his eye.

She couldn't help it. He was very attractive no matter how creepy he was acting. Time seemed to stop every time his eye locked with hers. It was as if the entire world fell away and it was just them. Heat crawled up her cheeks and ran down her neck. Her palms would start to sweat and her heart would race. Then he would wink and smile his patented little half-smirk. By this time, she was nothing more than a puddle of goo. She had to force herself to get a grip, to look away. He was like a magnet, drawing her in against her wishes.

Then there was the whole business with her truck. It was more unnerving than his sudden fixation with her. The mechanic said there was nothing wrong with her truck at all. The battery had merely been disconnected. She wasn't sure how he'd accomplished it but Bella was sure that Edward Cullen had something to do with it.

…~~~***~~~…

The day of Halloween dawned rainy and cold. Despite Bella's many attempts to finagle herself out of going to the Hex House, her friends were bound and determined that she would join them. Alice even went behind her back and told Charlie about their plans. She'd never get out of it now. Charlie was always on her case to go out and have fun.

So, it was with great trepidation that she found herself in the back of Rose's Durango headed toward the Hex House.

"Chill out, Bella," Alice whispered next to her. "We waited until the last day to go. Everyone who has been has raved about it. Besides, no one's disappeared. They can't be axe murderers if everyone leaves intact, can they?"

"No," Bella conceded. "But…"

"No buts," Alice said firmly. "Everything is fine and we're going to have a great time."

Bella snapped her mouth shut as Rose pulled onto the long driveway leading to the Cullen mansion. Bella felt a spike of fear as they eased further into the trees away from the main road. They were totally cut off. Rose drove for about a mile before stopping in a small area designated for parking. There were five other cars in the small lot but as Bella looked around, she didn't see a line. The girls exited the car, Rose and Heidi giggling wildly as they walked toward the front door.

Bella whirled around, gasping in fright as a cold, white hand came down on her shoulder. "Welcome to the Hex House!" the man said eerily. His voice was low and velvety. Compelling was the word that came to mind. Bella took a step backwards as she took in his appearance.

He was clothed in black, entirely from head to toe. Even his hair was black, a long flowing mane that cascaded to his shoulders. Through the gloom, Bella could see that his eyes were an unsettling shade of dark obsidian. They provided a stark contrast to his snow, white skin.

Bella shivered as the hairs on her arms and neck stood on end. If death had a face, she was sure that this was what he would look like. The man, Aro was his name, was the benefactor of the Cullen siblings. He was somewhat of a recluse. She'd never seen him up close. Of course, what she was seeing was stage make-up and a costume that he'd donned for the haunted house but there was no denying that he was an attractive man.

He stared at them, one at a time before speaking again. "Please, join me in a macabre tour of all that the supernatural world has to offer. Inside, you will find things that amaze you and things that will frighten you."

He ushered them toward the house before sweeping around to the front of the group. Bella blinked in confusion. He was fast. Too fast. She shivered again as he continued.

"But I must warn you. It would be remiss if I did not. Once you cross this threshold, some of you may never leave. Some of you may find more than you bargained for."

The front door swung open at his touch, creaking loudly. Rosalie and Heidi giggled again as they stepped inside. Bella stepped inside quickly away from the hand that was resting on the small of her back. Just like with Edward, she could feel the cold seeping through the fabric of both her shirt and jacket. The door closed behind her and she jumped slightly when she heard the heavy lock slide home.

"Trapped like rats," she thought ruefully.

She watched with apprehension as Aro swept around to the front of her group once more. He moved fluidly, with grace and uncommon speed. She looked at her friends wondering if they saw it too.

Not one of them looked disturbed in the slightest. They were all looking around excitedly, giggling and pointing and whispering to each other. She trained her eyes on Aro as he addressed them again.

"Gather around, mortals. Please take care and stay close together. Each door is controlled by a time-lock mechanism that only opens once an hour. If you get left behind, you could be trapped for quite some time."

"An hour, you say," Rose inquired. Heidi and Alice stifled a giggle.

"Rose!" Bella hissed. "Don't even think about it!"

Bella knew her friend well. She knew when she was thinking deviously. Now was one of those times. She could see her just imagining an hour alone with her dream guy. Rose looked at her and waggled her eyebrows. Bella groaned. She didn't care what everyone said; girls were just as bad as guys sometimes.

"So, let us begin, ladies," Aro intoned. "This first room should be very enlightening for you. It is your bodies' first stop after death. So step inside, be amazed, for not many get to witness what happens to you once you die."

He ushered them through the entryway and through a doorway to left. Bella's first thought was that it was that it was very cold. She could see her breath as it puffed in front of her as a white cloud of vapor. The room was stark white, sterile. The only furnishing in the room was a long, metal table in the center of the room. There was something on it covered by a white sheet. Behind it was a large man dressed in hospital scrubs. He turned toward the table, his face covered by a mask. Even with the mask, Bella could tell that it was Emmett. He was by far the largest out of the Cullen brothers.

She watched as he pulled down the sheet. It was a body. She recognized his face from school. It was Tyler Crowley. His lips were a shade of pale blue and his face was ashen.

"Alice," Bella whispered. "Did Tyler ever mention that he was working here?"

"No," she answered. "He never said anything to me. You'd think it'd be something he would've mentioned."

Bella watched as Emmett tilted the table to an angle. She watched in horror as he inserted tubes into each of Tyler's arms. He flipped a switch on the underside of the table and she heard the soft whirring of a motor. After a few moments, she could hear the splashing of liquid as it drained into the sink on the end of the table accompanied by the unmistakable metallic scent of blood.

Bella slumped against the wall as a wave of dizziness washed over her. The blood was real. It smelled real.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"It's…" Bella gagged. "It's the smell."

"But it's not real," Alice soothed.

"You know how I am," Bella countered as she closed her eyes trying to quell her queasy stomach. "Any blood makes me nauseous."

She leaned against the wall and breathed through her mouth as the horrible liquid continued to spill into the basin. It seemed to go on forever before it finally tapered off to a slow drip that echoed around the silent room.

Bella jumped as the lock clicked and the door on the right side of the room creaked open. She pushed herself away from the wall, eager to get away from the smell. She watched as Rose hung back away from the group. Bella stopped.

"Rose," she breathed. "Come on, let's go."

"No," she argued. "This is my chance to get Emmett alone."

"Rose!" Bella whispered. "This is a really bad idea. Please, come on."

"Go," she urged. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn-ass bitch," Bella muttered as the door clanged shut behind her. Despite Rose's words, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were all in terrible danger.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and examined the room with interest. It was very elaborate in comparison to the previous one. It was set up to look like an exact replica of an ancient Egyptian tomb. There were statues, pottery, gold coins, bolts of fabric, and other treasures stacked against the far wall.

After taking in their intricate attention to detail, she looked at the room's centerpiece. It was a large, gold sarcophagus that looked startling authentic. Where on earth had the Cullen's managed to get their hands on things that obviously looked like they were museum quality? She knew they were rich but this was ridiculous.

She stiffened when she heard a scraping noise. What was that? She looked around the room trying to see where it came from. Grey mist began to pour from mouths of the cat statues obscuring her vision. Another long scraping noise and Bella finally saw what was making the noise. A bandaged hand reached out of the coffin and pushed against the lid.

Sccrrappeee.

"Alice," Bella tugged on her sleeve. "Alice! Look!"

By now, all the girls had seen what Bella had seen. Heidi screamed and that created chaos. Bella was jostled forward toward the creature slowly pulling itself from the coffin as her friends ran toward the door. It was covered in head to toe in yellowing bandages. She could just see a few blond strands of hair escaping the wrappings from its head.

She watched numbly as it lifted itself from its resting place. She wasn't really scared. She knew that it was one of the Cullen's. But that only lasted until it tried to grab her. She fled into the safety of her friends. She watched in horror as it stumbled toward them.

Her friends were screaming and giggling like idiots. She was totally not having fun. She should have put her foot down instead of letting her friends talk her into doing something that she didn't want to do. She heard the lock disengage and the door fell open under their combined weight.

They fell in a pile of legs and bodies. She looked up as Jessica screamed. She turned and saw Jessica trapped in the mummy's arms. Bella struggled to untangle herself so that she could help her friend. She pulled herself off the floor just as the door swung shut.

"Girls!" she yelled as she pulled on the door. "Help me! That thing had Jessica! We have to get her out of there!"

Esme laughed as she fixed her hair and stood up. "Relax, Bella. She probably did it on purpose. That was Mike underneath all those wrappings. Besides, that door won't open for another hour."

Somehow, Bella didn't think that Jessica had done that on purpose. The terror on her face had been real. But Esme was right; there was nothing that she could do about it now. She turned around reluctantly and took in her surroundings. It was cave-like, almost as if they were underground. She heard organ music playing hauntingly in the background.

They moved farther into the room, following the sound of the music. It grew darker the further they walked into the cavernous room. They stopped when they came upon a figure seated on a bench in front of an organ. He was dressed all in black, with his cape draped gracefully over the back of his seat. His blonde locks were left loose about his head and moved gently as he played. She watched mesmerized as his fingers flowed over the keys. He played beautifully.

Bella let her eyes drift up the long silver pipes until they terminated near the ceiling. Then her eyes moved to the gown that was hanging from a hook next to the organ. Their attention to detail was commendable. They must have spent a fortune trying to get everything right.

Bella focused on the seated figure once more after the last note ended. She watched warily as he stood and faced them. The left half of his face was perfect. Plump lips, high cheekbone, golden eyebrow, and a strong jaw line accented his good looks. The right side of his face was covered by a bone-white half mask. She could see the angry red tissue on the periphery of the mask. It was just a hint of what lay beneath. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke as he moved toward them slowly.

"Which of you is the one, my lovelies? Which one of you is the one I've waited lifetimes for?"

His voice was a deep baritone, just as compelling as Aro's had been. It almost made her hope that he was talking about her.

Almost.

She surveyed him as he weaved his way in and out amongst her friends, his movements both fluid and graceful. He paused and lifted a lock of Heidi's hair. He ran it through his fingers before he lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Heidi didn't move at all during his inspection. In fact, all of her friends were remarkably still during his blatant perusal. Bella forced herself to stand in place as his eyes zeroed in on her. He moved toward her languidly. She noted that his eyes were just as dark as Aro's had been.

She flinched as he lifted his hand and traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "You're different," he murmured, his dark gaze pierced straight through her. He narrowed his eyes seemingly concentrating on something. She wanted to step into him, to embrace him, to kiss him. But she fought the compulsion and took a step back instead.

He smiled suddenly and Bella did a double-take. Did he have fangs? She didn't remember the Phantom of the Opera having fangs. "Yes," he decided. "You are something special. But you are not for me. I can see why Edward wants you."

Bella's brain processed his words and then spluttered and died. She wanted to ask him what he was talking about but he was already gone. She saw him take Alice's hand and lead her away from the group. Her other friends turned en masse and moved toward the door that had just opened. They moved mechanically, like robots or marionettes on a string as they filed through the door.

"Alice!" Bella called as she moved to the door. She didn't want to be stuck in here with Jasper for an hour but she didn't want to leave Alice either.

Alice didn't bat an eyelash. She didn't move at all. She didn't even answer.

"You should go," Jasper advised. "Your friend is lost to you for now."

"What?" He was crazy if he thought she would just leave her with him. Especially since she was behaving so erratically. "How is she lost to me? What is that…?"

She didn't get to finish her question as she was yanked roughly through the closing door. She rounded on the offender angrily. "Renesmee! What the hell did you do that for? Now, Alice is all alone with him! Couldn't you see that she was not herself?"

Renesmee blinked in confusion, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Why are you yelling at me? What did I do?"

Bella raised her eyebrow dubiously. She didn't remember. "You pulled me through the door. Alice got left behind."

Bella was worried. She clearly didn't remember doing it. What had happened to her friends in that room? Why wasn't she affected the same way? They were all looking at her like she was the crazy one.

Bella jumped as a voice sounded in her ear. "Please, keep your voice down. I'm trying to concentrate. This operation is very complex."

Bella turned and locked gazes with Carlisle Cullen. His eyes were as dark as Jasper's but somehow seemed more menacing. His golden hair was tousled and streaked with red. It looked suspiciously like blood. He wore a face mask splattered with red and the surgical gown that he wore had red spots on it as well. Her eyes traveled to his hands, which were gloved but were covered in red fluid. He held a scalpel in his right hand that was also bloody.

She stepped back automatically as he smiled. He was scarier than the first three put together for some reason. He brushed passed her and she turned and watched him as he returned to his table. This room was much more multifarious than the first three. There was equipment and machines all over. It almost looked like they were standing in a hospital room.

She recoiled as he turned on a small hand-held saw and began to cut the top of the skull off the body that was on the table. She wanted to crawl out of her skin as the saw grinded against the bone. There was a suction noise and then Carlisle lifted the bone revealing the brain.

At the same moment, the sheet slipped down revealing the figures face. It was Tyler Crowley. Bella stepped back in terror. She figured that it was a dummy under that sheet. Not a real person. There was no way that they could fake cutting the top of someone's skull off. She looked at Tyler's chest for signs of breathing.

Nothing. There was no movement at all. He was deathly still and silent.

Bella tugged on Heidi's hand. "Heidi, come on. We have to get out of here," she whispered frantically. Her eyes darted back at Carlisle as he turned and looked at her. "Tyler isn't breathing. I think he's dead."

Bella heard a crunching noise and looked back at the table to see Carlisle opening Tyler's chest and exposing his heart, a heart that wasn't beating. She turned and promptly threw up as her friends gasped around her.

"I see that you've finally caught on," Carlisle said smugly. "It took you long enough."

He stepped away from the table and pulled his gloves off with a snap. Bella huddled with her friends near the door as he stepped around the table.

"I had wondered how long it would take you," he confessed as he slowly stalked toward them. "We had a running bet, you know. I was so sure that the first scene was too over the top that the gig would be up before we even had a chance to get started. But I was surprised that you didn't figure it out. Emmett thought for sure that Jasper's scene would have done it, but you humans surprised us once again. You are all amazingly thick, aren't you? With the exception of Bella, that is. You knew from the beginning. You're everything that Edward said you are and more aren't you?"

Bella didn't answer his rhetorical question. She didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure she knew what he was talking about. She looked back at those fathomless black eyes, her heart thundering in her chest. They held this staring match for several minutes before he finally continued.

"Speaking of Edward, he will be so gratified to learn that he won the pot. Of course, he does have an unfair advantage over the rest of us since he can hear your thoughts. He had more insight to when your plebian brains would figure out that things were not what they seemed."

Bella pressed herself further against the wall. Heidi and Esme were clinging to each other, crying. Renesmee was pushing frantically against the door despite the fact that she knew that it wouldn't do any good. Bella suspected now that there wasn't any type of locking system, that the doors were only triggered by the Cullen's themselves.

Her mind repeated Carlisle's words. Edward could read their minds. That's how he knew about their scheduled trip to this hellish house. He knew every thought they'd ever had. She was more than mortified.

Carlisle's voice brought her out of her musings. "That door won't open for you, dearest," he directed toward Renesmee. "At least not yet. Not until I've picked my prey. Although, I must admit to my utmost regret, that I can't pick you Isabella. I find you very fascinating. But Edward set his sights on you years ago. For someone who knows everything about everyone you are very much an enigma. You are a puzzle that he's desperate to solve."

Bella didn't comprehend what he was saying. She could only think of her friends. Rosalie, Jessica, and Alice were probably all dead. As for herself and the three girls next to her, things didn't look very optimistic. Tyler was dead. That much was very apparent. She should have trusted her instincts. She should have done more to keep the girls from coming.

"Isabella!" he snapped. She looked up and flinched backwards as he suddenly appeared in front of her at superhuman speed. She'd only blinked her eyes and he there in front of her, his face mere inches from her own. She tried to turn her face away but her grasped her chin in his cold, firm grip and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Are you even listening?" He chuckled as all three of her friends were now pressing against the unmovable door, not even sparing so much as a glance towards her predicament.

"You have very good friends, Isabella. You humans are far too predictable. When given a choice of yourself or others, you almost invariably choose yourselves. But not you. No, you're very selfless. Truly a diamond in the rough. It's a damn shame that Edward chose you for himself. I would so love to sample just a bit of your sweetness."

He leaned forward and pressed his frigid nose against the clammy skin of her neck. Bella gulped as she tried to swallow the lump lodged in her throat as he inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh…," he purred. "You smell simply marvelous. But, alas, you've been claimed."

Bella let out her breath as he stepped away from her. He turned toward her friends and grabbed Esme by her arm. He was a mere blur as he moved with her away from the door as it finally opened. Bella watched as Heidi and Renesmee took off running without so much as looking back to see if they were coming. Carlisle was right in that aspect. She had terrific friends.

Bella watched helplessly as he caged Esme in his embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder from behind. She was sobbing hysterically as she struggled in his grasp. It wasn't doing her any good. He was as immovable as a granite statue. She knew from experience just how strong he was. Her chin still ached from his stone grip.

"You might want to leave, beautiful," he murmured as he licked the side of her neck. Esme whimpered in terror. "Firstly, this is something you most certainly don't want to witness. Secondly, if you go, you will at least get a sporting chance against Edward. Once that door shuts, there will be no escape."

Bella looked at her friend. Could she be that callous? Could she really leave her behind? Esme's eyes stabbed into her conscience. She looked away as Carlisle's lips parted and she saw fangs gleaming in his mouth.

Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! The Cullen's were vampires. It was at that moment that she knew there was no hope for her friend. There was nothing she could do.

Bella bolted for the door just as it started to swing shut. She was surprised that it led outside. She ran for the trees. But she wasn't fast enough. She could hear Esme's agonized scream as it tore through her conscience. She felt crushing guilt over the fact that she'd left her behind. But what could she do? If she stayed, she might as well be serving herself up on a platter for Edward. She knew when she saw those horrible teeth that Esme was beyond saving. She could only try now to save herself.

She jogged through the trees. She tried to conserve energy as she listened for Heidi and Renesmee. She stopped as she came to a small clearing. There, cornered against a large boulder, was her two remaining friends. In front of them was the largest wolf Bella had ever seen. Its snarl was blood-curdling. Saliva dripped from its maw and its hair was standing on end.

She hid behind a bush and watched in disbelief as it transformed into a man. He stood slowly and towered over her frightened friends. He was huge. He was well over six feet tall; brown skinned, and had shaggy black hair.

Jacob Black.

He was the so-called black sheep out of the Cullen brothers, choosing to keep his last name instead of adopting the moniker that they all went by.

What the hell was she supposed to do? First it was vampires and now there was a fucking werewolf. Bella looked around and picked up a big log. She would hit him as hard as she could and hope to heaven that it would knock him out. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she walked away.

She crept closer and heard his low voice rumbling as he spoke to her friends. "I've been waiting ladies, for centuries, for the one to show up. We all have. That day has finally…"

Bella reached back and hit him with all of her force. It knocked him down but it most certainly didn't knock him out. In horror, she noticed hair start to sprout all over his body.

"Run!" she screamed as she dropped her weapon.

The three girls took off through the trees. Moments passed and then they heard his snarling form crashing through the brush as he hurtled after them. Bella didn't look back. She urged her legs to move faster as he caught up to them quickly. She tripped over a tree root and almost fell. She righted herself just as he leapt on Renesmee and pulled her screaming to the forest floor.

Bella stopped and turned around, intent on trying to help her friend. Heidi grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Come on, Bella!" she panted. "We can't help her now! We have to keep going!"

Bella let herself be dragged along by her friend. Heidi was right but it didn't make her feel any better. She felt like a traitor for leaving her friend to her fate.

By the time the girls exited the trees, they were exhausted. Who knew how far they'd run. Neither girl even knew where they were. And that was saying something since each girl had been born and raised in Forks.

"Bella?" Heidi asked fearfully as she looked around. "Have you ever seen this place?"

Bella examined their surroundings. They were standing in a graveyard. Rows and rows of gravestones decorated the landscape. "No," she shivered. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. "I've never been here. We must still be on Cullen land."

They walked forward cautiously, looking around fearfully as they crossed the shadowy necropolis. Bella was beyond frightened. She didn't know where they were going. They could be wandering deeper into the Olympic National Forest for all she knew. They could get lost for weeks in there. They could just disappear and never be found. Her father being the Chief of Police, she knew that after a few weeks of searching without results they would declare the missing party deceased and close the case.

She stopped to read one of the gravestones. Maybe she would recognize the name and she could figure out what cemetery they were in.

Edward Masen.

She moved on to the next one.

Demetri Alexandrov.

Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett McCarthy.

Michael Newton.

Carlisle Cullen.

"Heidi," she whispered. "Come look at this."

Heidi retraced her steps and stood on the grave beside her. "It's them," she breathed from beside her. "These are their graves."

Bella pointed to the dates on Carlisle's tomb. Born in 1643. Died in 1664.

"Oh my God!" Heidi gasped. "They've been around for hundreds of years! Jacob said they'd waited for centuries!"

Bella stepped away from Carlisle's grave as Heidi continued reading the grave markers. They needed a plan. They needed to figure out what they were going to do. They couldn't sit out here all night.

Suddenly, Heidi screamed and Bella turned around fearfully. Her eyes almost fell out of her head as she took in the scene before her. Heidi was standing on one of the graves and there were hands sticking up out of the ground holding on to her legs.

Bella hurried over to her friend and attempted to free her from the monster's grasp. She kicked at its hands as Heidi struggled. Its grip was unrelenting as Heidi screamed in terror. Bella looked around and picked up a rock to bash the thing's hands. She hit its hands over and over and was horrified to the see the wounds that she inflicted healing over instantly.

Heidi lost her balance and toppled over. Bella grabbed her hands and pulled desperately even as the creature emerged further from the grave.

"Heidi!" she grunted with effort as she tugged on her friend. "Pull! You have to move!"

"I… I can't!" she sobbed. "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

Bella gasped when she took in the state of her friend's legs. The tissue beneath the thing's hands looked totally crushed. Purple bruises were already circling her petite calves.

"Heidi," Bella begged even as she tugged on her friend. "Please, don't give up! You're the only one I have left."

Heidi whimpered as the thing let go of her finally. It wasn't a reprieve though. It let go so it could dig its way out of its grave.

Bella pulled Heidi a short distance away. "Heidi, you have to get up. We have to run before that thing gets free."

Heidi struggled to stand and Bella was sickened when her ankles bent at an awkward angle underneath her. Heidi let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain and collapsed back into the dirt. Bella looked back the disturbed grave to see the figure almost free from its prison of earth.

Heidi clutched at her hands. "Leave me, Bella. My ankles are broken. I know we'll never outrun it if you try to carry me."

"No!" she cried. "No! I can't just leave you here!"

"Please," she urged. "Go! Run as fast as you can. Make sure that they pay for this! Make sure they don't get away with it."

"Heidi…" she trailed off as her tears splashed down her cheeks. This was so unfair.

Bella looked up as the thing, whatever it was, stumbled from its grave. She sobbed once more before squeezing Heidi's hand in goodbye. She couldn't save her. She turned and fled as the thing grabbed her fallen friend.

She sobbed uncontrollably as Heidi's yelp of suffering echoed through the otherwise silent graveyard. She urged herself forward; her only thought was finding help so that she could honor her friend's final wishes. She didn't even make it out of the cemetery. She stepped on a stone and it gave way under her feet. She let out a squeal of fright as she plunged down into the darkness.

She landed hard, her ankle twisting underneath her and her breath knocked completely out of her. She laid there in the darkness, her heart racing and her foot aching as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes strained against the utter blackness. She couldn't see a damn thing.

She stood slowly, testing her injured foot. It wasn't broken but it was most definitely badly sprained. She couldn't put any weight on it at all. She stumbled forward blindly, using her hands to feel around and guide her way. She moved hesitantly groping blindly in the darkness. Her hands rested on something that felt like a large stone table. She followed along the side of it and then hobbled around it. She kept going a few paces before she touched something that was extremely smooth and cold.

She felt with her hands, trying to identify what it was. Her hands moved upwards, feeling cloth under her fingers and then smooth flesh. She bit back a gasp as she stumbled backwards. She nearly toppled over as she ran into the long, stone table. It was a person. There was someone in here with her.

A match flared in the darkness as the figure lit a torch. She squinted in the suddenly bright light as her eyes tried to adjust. She could see a halo of bronze hair and immediately knew who the other occupant was.

Edward.

She shrunk back against the dais behind her as he stared impassively at her. Her eyes darted around the room for the first time. They were in a crypt. She looked for an exit and noted that there was a door behind him. But it didn't matter. She knew what he was. She knew that her fate was sealed.

"Isabella," he greeted her cordially.

She said nothing in return. She merely watched him warily as he regarded her silently. He took a step toward her and she hobbled around the long table, desperate to keep some space between them. She noticed for the first time that there were skeletal remains resting on the table. She stepped back in horror.

He chuckled at her antics. "Why do you fight me, Isabella? It's so much better if you don't fight."

"Better for who?" she blurted bravely. "Better for you? Better for your brothers? You are despicable."

He chuckled as he moved forward again and she shrunk against the wall. "Oh, Isabella. You are so refreshing. Do you know how tedious it gets to hear everyone's thoughts? You're like a breath of fresh air."

She gasped as he disappeared and suddenly reappeared right in front of her. In her mind, she knew that he'd moved but it had been so fast that her eyes hadn't caught the movement. He caged her against the dusty wall with his arms on either side of her trembling body. She stiffened as he leaned over her, pressing his nose into her hair.

"This doesn't have to be terrible for you, Amore," he said. His voice was velvety and smooth. It made her want to submit to his whimsies, made her want to hand her soul over to him. Why did he have this effect on her?

"Terrible like it was for each of my friends?" she bit out as she pushed against his chest. He was as immovable as a brick wall. "You and your family are monsters!"

He chuckled again as he threaded his hands through her hair. Forcing her to tilt her head, he looked in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella," he chastised. "It's definitely no way to speak to your mate."

She tried to turn her head so that she wouldn't have to look at his eyes. They were hypnotizing. She could feel herself falling, could feel her defenses crumbling as those penetrating black eyes devoured her whole.

He tugged on her hair sharply keeping her head firmly in place so she resorted to closing her eyes. She was dangerously close to losing herself in his black gaze. She couldn't understand why he had such an effect on her. She felt like she was losing all control.

Finally, she found her voice. "M...mate?" she stammered. "What does that even mean?"

He chuckled darkly and she shuddered as he traced her cheekbone, his hand moving until it came to rest on her neck. "So stubborn, yet so beautiful. My mate. I've waited lifetimes for you to show up. You're my other half, the yin to my yang, the sun to my stars. You're the missing piece to my soul."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. "You don't have a soul," she accused as she pushed against him ineffectually. "You led my friends into a slaughter!"

He laughed again and squeezed her neck gently. "I have to admit that you do amuse me, young one. But the time for fun and games is at an end. I've waited much too long for you and I shan't wait any longer. Open your eyes, Isabella."

Bella stood her ground and kept her eyes closed. She didn't trust herself to meet his hypnotic gaze. She knew as soon she met those black eyes that she would be done for. He held some sort of sway over her, some sort of allure that drew her to him much like a moth is drawn to a flame. The moth knows that once it touches the light, that it's done for. But the light is so beautiful that the poor creature can't help itself. It flies toward the beckoning glow, ignoring the heat until it's too late and its life is over. Bella didn't want to become that moth.

"Isabella."

Her name rolled off his lips quietly. His voice held a dangerous note, declaring his open displeasure at her defiance of his command. His hand squeezed tighter around her throat. Bella resolutely kept her eyes closed despite the fact that it was becoming harder and harder to breath. If he was going to kill her, she was at least going to die on her own terms.

His hand tightened further and now she felt like she was trying to suck air through a damaged straw. She said a silent prayer. She would see her friends again. Her legs wouldn't hold her weight anymore. It was only his hand on her neck that held her up. Finally he released his grip. She would have fallen if his body hadn't pinned hers fully against the wall.

She gulped air in greedily for her starving lungs and even though she was extremely light headed, she still managed to keep her eyes rebelliously closed.

"Oh, Isabella!" he said playfully. "I'm going to enjoy having you around. So strong willed." His icy thumb smoothed over her throbbing neck as he threaded his hand into her hair once more. "I must admit that I find your antics highly amusing. I so wish that I could hear your thoughts just to see what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours. But, as the proverbial saying goes, there's more than one way to skin a cat. You will surrender yourself, Amore."

Bella stiffened as he nuzzled her throat. She felt his lips part and the iciness of his tongue on her hot skin. She gasped as she felt the wicked points of his fangs dance across her flesh. She shuddered as his free hand ran down her side. Her eyes flew open as his hand pressed against the v between her thighs.

He was ready for her. "There you are, dearest." Her head spun as his gaze bored into her own. Her heart thrummed in her chest, beating wildly as he held her in his thrall. Even in the face of her best attempt, she could not resist the power behind those shimmering pools of darkness.

The world around her melted away. She forgot what happened to her friends, she forgot who she was, and she forgot who she was standing with. The only thing that existed were those eyes. They told her to give in, to give up, that it was useless to fight, that surrendering was her only option. Her resolve wavered and in the moment his lips touched her own, it crumbled. Like the lost city of Atlantis disappearing beneath the waves, she drowned underneath his assault. She was as lost as the fabled city.

His lips were soft and cool and as smooth as glass as he explored her own tentatively, testing the waters so to speak, testing to see how much power he held over her. After a few moments, she began to kiss back. She couldn't help it. He smelled and tasted so good.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, thrusting his cool tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly at the sensation and he pulled her closer. Cupping his hands under her rump, he hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering as his arousal pressed against her sensitive core.

She was lost in his glamour. She couldn't remember why she was scared earlier. She wasn't sure how she got down here. She didn't remember the trip through that sham of a haunted house. She only knew that being with Edward right now felt right. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to bite her.

She vaguely heard a clattering noise as Edward swept the skeletal remains off its resting place. Bella should have been horrified as he set her down on the edge of the table but she wasn't. She was deluged in the wave of desire. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he shredded her jeans at the seams. Her underwear were next to go. She shivered as she was exposed to the chilly air.

Edward's fingers found her clit as his lips returned to hers. She arched against him as his fingers moved in a sinful rhythm, bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy. She threaded her fingers in his soft hair and pulled him closer as his fingers entered her, stretching her open for the first time. She felt nothing but pleasure as his fingers cut through her barrier.

He stilled for a moment, clearly surprised. He pulled his fingers out and looked at them. They were streaked with a small amount of blood. He groaned before bringing them to his lips and licking them clean. Bella watched her arousal growing as he savored her taste of her virgin's blood.

"Isabella," he rasped his voice heavy with unbridled desire. "Never would I have dreamt that you would come to me untouched. This is the greatest gift that I have ever received in my long life."

He swooped in and reclaimed her lips as he reached down and freed his cock. Bella felt the bulbous head of his penis rest against her opening. She didn't fight him as he eased slowly into her slick opening, hissing as her walls fluttered around him. Bella moaned as he filled her up. His body was much cooler than her own and it felt amazing to have him inside of her.

He thrust slowly and shallowly while she adjusted to his size. After the initial discomfort, her body accepted his intrusion. The coolness of his flesh helped to numb any lingering pain. Bella gasped as he stroked into her a little faster, bottoming out at her cervix. With each pass, his pubic bone rubbed against her fleshy bundle of nerves. Her hips met his as she climbed toward her peak. He grunted and scooped her up, pressing her back against the wall. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist again, changing the angle of his penetration.

"You feel so good, Amore!" he panted.

Bella allowed him to pound into her at a bruising pace. She'd never felt like this before. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he reached between their bodies and rubbed her little pleasure button. The world spun around her as her world fell away, bright colored stars blooming behind her eyelids. Her womb clenched as it attempted to pull him even closer to her.

"Forgive me, Isabella," he whispered.

He turned her head to the side and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Bella writhed as she climaxed again, pulling Edward along with her. She could feel her life force draining from her as he drank deeply. As she came down from her high, she slowly regained her senses. She blinked as his glamour ended. She was horrified by what was taking place. What the hell was she doing? She tried to push him off of her but his grip was firm as he drained her closer to death.

Then, suddenly, the pain started. It was so intense she couldn't find words to describe it even if she tried. It began at the two puncture marks on her neck before flowing down into her body. She struggled for breath as it made the circuit around her body.

Tears poured from her eyes as he finally withdrew from her body. "What did you do to me?" she choked.

His eyes softened as he scooped her up and placed her back on the filthy table. "I'm sorry, Amore. I did what had to be done. I only hope that you can survive it."

Bella could barely concentrate on the words as she floated in a sea of pain. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. All she could think was that it might be better for him if she didn't survive. She certainly had a bone to pick with a certain bronze-haired vampire. In fact, she just might use one of his.

~~~~FIN~~~


End file.
